Trailers have been used for centuries, from hand or horse drawn trailers of prehistory, to the vehicular trailers of today. A common similarity that has been possessed by all of these devices is their need to be stored. If space is limited, having a trailer is often not an option. While various attempts have been made to overcome the size demands of a towable vehicular trailer, these efforts have fallen short for a variety of reasons due to their design. These shortcomings are usually realized with a high center of gravity, coupled with a narrow stance and compaction, while in the stored position which often translates to issues of safety. In most prior attempts, additional mechanisms such as cables, clasping mechanisms or removable pins are necessary to facilitate their operation.